The Observer
by lauraanders
Summary: I wanted to fucking touch him so bad but if I did, I would kill him; I would lose him forever. A story about a girl and a badass "Observer" who breaks the law and interacts with humans. The girl periodically falls in love with him but the catch is that if she touches him, he disappears into an alternate universe forever. The first chapter is very dull sorry...
1. Chapter 1

"Do you ever think of the embarrassment your house-parasite lifestyle bestows upon those unfortunately related to you?" my sister invades my room where I _was_ chatting with my online friends. "You can ignore me all you want, but cyberspace does not count as a social life" She makes a good point, my non existent social life is pretty obvious.

"Woah, where do you think you're going dressed like _that_?" I ask Mila, criticizing her revealing outfit that made my little sister look like the local whore. "Mac's party, duh" She tossed her blonde mane back which wafted her concentrated fragrance my way. Gag.

Mac is my sister's college boyfriend who she's been faithfully dating for 4 months, and as an added bonus; he gets her into every exclusive college party. "You should come too, loner" Mila added. _Loner_ is an understatement."No" "But you're in Grade 11 and still a party virgin. That's unheard of!" Mila reasoned. I usually took my sister's words for granted but she was being brutally honest in this case and maybe I needed a wake up call. What am I even doing? I'm in highschool and I only have one friend. I have forever lived in a mentality to not give a fuck what people think but damn, they must be bitching awful things about me behind my back. "Alright, I surrender; Let's go to this...party"

**I never initially had murder on my agenda that night. At all. **

I was wearing one of Mila's dresses, too tight in the chest and lacking in length. It made sense, our heights were rather diverse.

We were on a mission, well, different missions. Mila's was to get dead drunk (ugh) and mine was to survive this party. "Stop! We're here" my sister commanded. I parked my Nissan on the side of the road and got out of the car. _Don't be socially awkward, Don't be socially awkward._ It was fucking freezing outside, curse the weather and double curse the high heeled shoes that made my walk ridiculous. "Um, one last thing" Mila grabbed my bare shoulder on the walk up to her boyfriend's loft. "Mhm" "I won't be introducing you as my sister"

"This is my friend Marina" Typical move on behalf of my sister to hide the embarrassing truth. I have never actually had the "pleasure" of meeting Mila's boyfriend but he was a pretty boy and I can't stand pretty boys. "Well hello there sexy" Mac said flirtatiously when he laid eyes on me. Creep. I avoided eye contact. "You lovely young ones are among the first to arrive. Come on in, don't be shy" Perv. Suddenly I regretted accompanying my sister but on the other hand, I need to watch over her. If he tries anything... But she's been with this idiot for 4 months.

I put my arm on Mila's protectively as she ignored me and continued to smile ridiculously at her boyfriend like he was god. He looked like a male version of herself with blonde hair that looked like it was spun from strands of silk and piercing blue eyes "Marina, I'm going spend some time with Mac if you don't mind" Mila's eyes remained steady on her boyfriend like she was contemplating what dirty things she was going to do to him in private. I was going to be sick, this relationship was indubitably illegal.

Even if our parents found out, they couldn't give a rat's ass; they were not authority figures in either of their children's lives and behave like Mila and I are our own responsibility. It's always been this way, we could pretty much get away with anything in our household because nothing is considered an act of rebellion. "Not at all" I lied even though the last thing I wanted was for the two of them to be alone.

Maybe I was being way too paranoid. I trusted my sister. I walked (wobbled) into Mac's kitchen across the hall which had a variety of snacks set out on the counter and a cooler beside it. "Hey tall stuff!" I was greeted by an overly tan and botoxed girl who shook a beer in her left hand "Beer?" she offered. "Uh, no thanks" I said uncomfortably. "It's German. Whatever, your loss newbie" she gave me a quick once-over "You're really pretty, a little on the undersaturated side, but I'm jealous" the girl confessed. "Don't be, I'm Marina by the way, nice to meet you" I held out my hand which was sweating from social anxiety "I'm a mystery" she shook my hand. Fair enough.

I moved over to within counters reach and grabbed for a brownie "Weed brownies alert" some random guy with thick framed glasses warned me from across the counter. I dropped the brownie and thanked him but it was drowned out by Dubstep music which was cranked up to full blast. The pounding bass assaulted my poor eardrums.

At this point, Mac's college friends were multiplying in numbers and the humidity in the air was accumulating as more bodies started dancing. I couldn't identify Mila or Mac in the crowd though and I could feel my spine tense. Ew, some drunk bastard started grinding me from behind. It was time to call quits and ditch.

But from the corner of my eye, I caught something- someone. It was kind of hard to miss, the one outcast isolated from the crowd, he was leaning against the wall- appeared to be texting in public. Haha, I recognized the socially awkward trick that I put to the test all too frequently. I shoved the sick fuck humping my backside and made my way over to my male equivalent, but I only reached him halfway before something made me stop cold in my tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mac is finally going to deflower that little freshman tonight" That dialogue between two of Mac's friends uprose a rage in me that I never knew I possessed. "Where ARE they?" I jerked around wildly and seized the speaker with a renewed anger. "Upstairs" they shouted over the music.

I kicked off my high-heels from hell and raced up the stairs in a heartbeat. When I reached the upper level of Mac's loft, I was faced with three doors, all shut.

I pressed my ear to the far left door-silence. I moved on to the next one- I could hear someone vomiting. I launched myself over to the last door and listened. "Stop, I'm too little" the voice was unmistakably my sister's. I clenched a fist but didn't want to intercept yet, so gathering all my willpower, I stayed glued to the door.

"Shhh, I'm going to fuck you and you're going to like it" I heard a baritone voice growl, Mac, and then I heard the bed ram into the wall and a vulnerable whimper follow. Fuck. I bust into the bedroom without warning and caught that animal raping my little sister.

Her terrified eyes froze on mine and I knew I had to act quickly since I still had the element of surprise to my advantage. My heart was pounding and my body was shaking but I lunged for the vase on top of Mac's dresser and used as much force as I could muster to smash it against the back of his head.

But I couldn't-I wouldn't stop there, my hands closed around his neck and I could feel the life draining out of him as he struggled against my crushing grip. "Marina STOP!" my sister cried out but I didn't.

I was selfish. I wanted Mila to be safe and didn't even think of anyone else I was hurting by taking this man's life. I let go and pushed his naked, lifeless body off of Mila who looked horrified. She wouldn't even look at me. I was a monster, a murderer- I jumped.

Out of nowhere, a young man kneeled over Mac's body (scaring the living shit out of me). He had been in the room the whole time. What the actual _fuck_?

This was a nightmare. "Arrest me" I thrust my wrists over him. He looked up- confused but for a moment I forget the sequence of events that had preceded this because the most beautiful face was looking back up at me.

I've never been a fan of pretty boys or the whole deal how girls actually drool over them but the amount of saliva in my mouth at the moment had more weight to it... He had dark hair that fell into his face, elegant features- high cheekbones; thick, long lashes; full lips and deep blue eyes but broad shoulders. "Woah, you can see me?" he asked in a British accent, raised an eyebrow and stood up in one, fluid motion.

When he stood, I recognized him as the loner texting, only the words coming out of his mouth didn't make sense, I can't believe after this beyond infernal day; I have to get rid of this idiot.

"Shut up. Listen, I'm losing it, I don't know what to do, I actually killed a human being and you... you witnessed it-" "Shhh, humans are overrated anyway" he smiled patronizingly and I rolled my eyes in agitation.

"Marina, are you talking to yourself?" my sister's trembling voice asked from behind me. _What?_ What was Mila talking about? I shot the mysterious boy a quizzical look and searched into his azure eyes but he flashed me a wicked grin.

Recollecting all the patience I had left, I turned back to my sister who I just noticed was sitting naked on the bed; in the same room as this stranger! I sprung at him to cover his eyes but with uncanny reflexes, he blocked my body with a lamp from the bedside table which collided with my forehead. I went tumbling backwards. He knocked me out with a force that left me breathless. Ow. _Darkness._


End file.
